


Setting the Rain on Fire

by Pikakaru (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Master/Servant, Owner!sasuke, Rape, So much angst, Starvation, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Whipping, asshole!fugaku, dark sakura, dark themes, discrimination of slaves/freaks, empty sakura, freaks, insane fugaku, slave world, slave!sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pikakaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was it like? Being human? Not being controlled? Will you show me? Will you throw me away?<br/>.<br/>Sakura Haruno is a slave. She is to follow any command whenever told. Her world has always been filthy and twisted. She is vulnerable. Open for anybody to see.<br/>She is empty inside and cant imagine anything else.<br/>.<br/>Sasuke Uchiha is perfect in every way. Being rich, beautiful, and a complete professional in the bedroom are traits any human would dream of.  He is enclosed. Not one soul had been able to trespass his stone walls. The secrets his family held were too sacred and disturbing for any living thing to be aware of.<br/>He is cold inside and doesn't seek anything else.<br/>He will never escape his past and his family. That is, until he met Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Rain on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. Name's Adrian. Ill be completely and utterly frank that I've lost complete interest in this couple. But! Do not fret my young ones! i'm fucking in love with this storyline and have taken up the challenge to create this world without shipping these two children. :P I promise you I will try my best in making this story excellent! Even if I don't have much interest in the ship.  
> This chapter is a prototype.  
> Warning:  
> This fic is Dark and Mature. I also do not own any of Naruto. *mutters* Fuck. ( I'm sure you already know this but whatever.)

_~Prologue~_

_Slaves are categorized into groups._

_Sex slaves are most common. Trained for anything given to them by their masters. Mostly Female. Unable to become pregnant unless specifically requested._

_Labor slaves are used for manual labor. Trained to take any hit physically. Torture, whipping, Agricultural labor, industrial labor etc. Male. Few female. Not trained sexually._

_House slaves are slaves trained for maid specified duties. Cleaning Washing etc.  Can withstand minimal pain such as whipping. Mostly female. Not trained for heavy labor._

_Bodyguard slaves are used to specifically protect the master. Trained for anything. Male._

_All slaves are trained for their special group._

_If used another way it may result in death._

_Slave stores are not responsible for the death of a slave._

_All slaves are encrypted with a tracking device._

_The device is located inside the throat. If consumer wishes to be locate in a different place it must be specifically requested and has additional cost._

_All slaves must follow their master’s instructions._

_A shocking device is located around either their_

_Wrists_

_Ankles_

_Neck_

_If disobedient, master may shock them to any intensity._

_slaves are not human._

_slaves are freaks._

X

X

The rain felt good.

Her life did not consist of many things. One thing she knew for sure;

_the rain felt good._

The droplets on her skin were the cleansing she needed. Cleansing that even Kami knew could never reach her. Small details mattered. Small details like such were a spark ignited in her hollow anatomy.

The sky was dark.

Looking up through the bars of her cage the water hypnotized her, almost lulled her to sleep.

The rain carried the blood down her tattered body. She watched as the blood was escorted out of the rusty cage. The walls did nothing as the blood reached freedom. While she… No. She was trapped. Never to be free.

Envy.

What did it take for a being to be envious of its own blood?

What did it take for a being to be so empty?

She no longer longed for death. For death had nothing to offer. Death was everlasting darkness. There isn’t another side. A better side.  There was only emptiness.

Distant cries and screams had become a soothing sound. She couldn’t imagine anything else.

Her eyes suddenly grew heavy. The little strength she had did not suffice to withstand her being awake. She knew resting would bring her trouble, but none of it mattered.

All that mattered was the rain and the black hole she referred to as her thoughts.

X

Her eyes shot open when she felt the first whip.

The man was tall and built. He wore a white wife beater and looked as if he hadn’t shaved in months. His sharp ugly gray eyes showed authority and were trained to intimidate. The man spoke in an unknown language and had no mercy to the naked skin through the caged bars.

Although she was unable to understand him she knew. It was quite comical to her. The confusion and anger was embedded on the rough surface of his head.

It was reasonable.

A slave tired? A slave resting? Impossible.

They weren’t human. Well… to them.

He snatched her dirty pink hair through the bars of the cage so roughly that she could feel some ripping out of her scalp. Her head was slammed onto the bars of the small metal confinement repeatedly. The blood ran down the creases of her forehead and to the corners of her dull green eyes.

She knew, as the blood caressed her cheeks, that it was the closest thing to tears she would be able to get.

It hurt. That’s okay.

Excruciating pain was horrid but it assured her. Pain showed her that she was not completely lost inside of herself.

Not to be mistaken for hope. Hope was not even a word in her small dictionary.

 It only gave her assurance. Assurance that she was not stuck for all eternity in darkness.

When the man spoke the voice was choppy and rough. A language she guessed to be Russian. Slaves don’t get educated. Extremely lucky were those who get taught by their masters. She was considered and considered herself lucky to be able to speak Japanese. Masters varied as they were sold. They were beat, violated, tortured anything.

The man collected her cage and threw her carelessly into the plane for boarding. She vaguely wondered what her new masters would be like. Her eyes followed the plane’s door as it closed.

_Goodbye rain._

X

Uchiha Sasuke was not beautiful. People did not stare at him or blush. They bent down to kiss his feet. No, he wasn’t beautiful he was **_gorgeous._**

He possessed a beauty that made to gods swarm with envy. He was the definition of physical perfection.

Uchiha Sasuke was everything a woman (or man) could have and nothing at all.

The young Uchiha had people willing to sell their offspring just to spend the night with him.

As popular as the sexy Uchiha was nobody was willing to take care of him with nothing in return.

Money, sex, small heirs, status… oh he could make a list that’ll go around the world twice that consisted all the things greedy things people wanted from him. To him they were all pathetic scrubs he could care less about.

He was a cold bastard and he was aware of it.

He knew better than to trust. He had trusted once. Never again.

No amount of money, beauty, or sex could do anything to change that.

He was a working machine void of emotions and he’d rather keep it that way.

X

Fugaku Uchiha was not a merciful man.

Not to his sons. Not to his slaves. Not to his clients.

He was only tolerant to one thing and one thing only.

She was the single most beautiful thing he had laid eyes on. The other living thing he cared about was her.

She was gone. Murdered.

He knew it felt good. Her blood on his hands satisfied him. Only she could satisfy him.

He had never had such a rush. The remembrance of her screams were the only thing that could put him to sleep.

The nights he was extra stressed he would follow his routine and remember her.

Work goes to Sasuke.

Grab a slave.

Torture and rape.

Go to sleep. *

Sometimes he would hammer their hands to the sound proof walls of his room. He would picture her face as the slaves would cry out and beg. If he were unable to get sleep he would add enough nails to satisfy him. Their sweet cries gave him peace.

Although, none like his beautiful Mikoto.

One squeak made him hard.

Her confusion and pain mad him ravish her.

Her screams had made him cum.

He had _loved_ it.

He had for many years until she finally died.

He was devastated

**He had _loved_ her….**

And her screams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me, my dark quicksilvers. Shall I continue this story?  
> Yes? No?  
> Feel free to go on my pikakaru account on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pikakaru and ask me stuff or submit fan art.  
> Please send kudos and comments and shit to your heart's desire children. Criticize my work, help me get better my underlings.  
> To flamers: Sure flame me, idgaf to be honest I'm just honored that you dedicated your time to my work. XP  
> Till next time.  
> \- Adrian/ Karu


End file.
